ssssgridmanfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4 - Suspicion
Suspicion" (疑心 Gishin) is the fourth episode of SSSS.GRIDMAN. Plot Akane is frustrated by Gridman's recurring interference, especially with Anti's inability to defeat him. Alexis inquired her whether she has some leads, at which Akane stated that Yuta might knew something about the mysterious hero since she saw the redhead hastily kidnapped by Calibur who barged into their class just as Anti in his kaiju form showed up. Alexis suggested that they need to confirm whether Yuta is really Gridman, but must take precaution to do so. On the next day, Rikka, discomforted by the heat, decided to take a bus for school and meets Akane at the bus stop. The two reminiscing over how they used to walk to school together when they still young and eventually grown apart, which Akane stated that she hadn't noticed. During the trip, Akane inquired Rikka why she's been talking with Yuta a lot lately. When Rikka denies this, Akane coldly repeats the question, leaving Rikka speechless until Akane plays her behaviour off as a joke. At school, Hass and Namiko told Rikka that Arcadia, a group of four college-aged streamers comprised of Imai, Takato, Yamato, and Arii, are inviting the girls to hang out with them. The two insisted Rikka to come along in spite of her unfamiliarity with the group, though she finally relents once the intrigued Akane joins the conversation by stating that she'll join the group. Delighted that she can spent her time with Akane again like in the old times, Rikka spent the rest of the day in the good mood. Yuta's curiousty with Rikka's mood prompts Borr to bluntly asks her whether something happened. Upon hearing Rikka's plan to meet Arcadia boys along with Hass, Namiko, and Akane, Sho and Yuta immediately assumed that the girls are going to have a group date, a news that dismayed the two (Sho unable to fathom the prospect of Akane dating a college boys whereas Yuta realizing he had some feelings with Rikka). Sho's mumblings annoyed Borr who suggested that they should spy on the girls to figure it out instead of not doing anything, with Gridman encouraged the two to solve their problems in spite of not understanding the scope of their situation. Hilariously, Rikka overhears the boys' conversation due to them whispering too loud, much to her annoyance. On the next Saturday afternoon, Rikka and her friends meet the Arcadia boys at a karaoke building with Sho and Yuta spying on them from a nearby pastry shop, with NGJHS take their time sampling the shop's wares. Spending their time with the streaming group, Akane attempted inquire Rikka about her latest interaction with Yuta again, only to be repeatedly interrupted by Arcadia boys where they mistook her profile picture as Alien Baltan instead of Alien Reguran. Having enough, Akane put up a bubbly facade as she makes her leave, much to Rikka's dismay. Akane then vent on her frustration by tapping on elevator button several times as she exit the building. Meanwhile, the boys and NGJHS lost the track of the girls once inside the building, prompting Calibur to comically barge into each rooms one by one. Fortunately, Yuta managed to stop him before they ended up made a scene just as Arcadia boys and Rikka and co. approaching their position, dismayed with Akane's sudden departure. The sight of Rikka talking with Yamato dismayed Yuta that he urged Sho to continue following the girls, only to see Sho and NGJHS no longer interested in stalking them. Returning home, Akane is dismayed to see Anti standing in front of her house. Her mood doesn't improve when Anti denied her request to rid of Arcadia boys out of his obsession with Gridman. When Alexis inquired her about her progress, Akane ignored him and considering about creating another kaiju, one that won't attract Gridman's attention. At the same time, the dismayed Yuta worried with the prospect of Rikka being in love with someone else, at which Max sits beside him and inquired him whether he lost his way. Yuta stated that he might about to say something to her prior to his amnesia, but unable to remember anything yet. To Yuta's embarrassment, Max correctly guessed that he had a crush on Rikka by now, and is supportive with it. That night, Takato is phoned by Imai and Arii who are attacked by something before their lines abruptly cut. Confused, Takato shrugs it off before entering an alley where suddenly, he found himself surrounded by a thick fog and attacked by an unseen assailant. On the next day, Rikka makes her leave just as Yuta about to say something to her only to be interrupted by Sho who inquired him to join a conversation with Gridman. Meeting her friends Hass and Namiko, Rikka is surprised to see that Arcadia boys has been reduced into a sole founding member Yamato and neither of them suspecting something off. Realizing that a kaiju might after the streaming group, Rikka hastily makes her leave. As this happens, Gridman, worried with Yuta's well-being, inquired him whether he can help on something. Yuta reassured that it's not a big deal except about his amnesia, an issue the Hyper Agent can relate as he cannot remember his past other than his mission for some reasons. Meanwhile, Rikka managed to find Yamato and attempted to warn him about an impending danger on his life, much to confusion of the college streamer who asked her what she meant. Suddenly, a thick fog engulf the area and strange glowing tentacles suddenly grabbed him, prompting Rikka to try to save him. To her horror, a kaiju is indeed responsible for rewriting Yamato's friends' history. Fortunately, Samurai Calibur comes to their rescue and the two then evacuate the unconscious Yamato to safety, much to the dismay of Akane who observing them from her drone. Calibur then alarmed Max about the situation, who then rely it to the rest of the group. The news surprised Gridman as he usually the one who sensed them first, with Sho mumbling whether kaijus are adapting only for annoyed Borr snapped him out of it with a kick on his shin. Acting fast, Yuta merges with Gridman via Access Flash, and Gridman appears in time to save Rikka, Calibur, and unconscious Yamato just as the kaiju cornered them. Gridman and the kaiju battles, but Anti soon enters the battle just as Calibur and Rikka returned to the shop. NGJHS join the battle by assuming their respective Assist Weapon forms via. Access Code on Junk just as Anti lashed out on the kaiju, much to Akane's dismay and Sho's relief, believing that they have advantage. However, by the time NGJHS completed their transformation and enters the battle, they and Gridman unexpectedly freeze in mid-air: The Junk's RAM turned out not strong enough to sortie Gridman and all of his Assist Weapons all at once, resulting them glitched. As result, the freezed Gridman rendered vulnerable as Anti throws the tentacled kaiju at him, knocking him out from the air. Whereas Sho becomes panic, Rikka calmly solved the issue by giving it a hard reboot (pulling the plug and restart the computer), resulting Yuta and NGJHS members safely blasted out of the reactivated Junk and Gridman confused with what happened. With them now learning the Junk's limitations, the group decided to only send the strongest NGJHS member and Yuta back to the battle. Returning to the battle, Gridman sends Anti out of the fight with a powerful punch before combines with Battle Tractor Max, assuming Heracles Combine: Max Gridman configuration. Yuta exclaimed that they only have little energy to maintain their form, at which Max reassured that it won't be much problem since they'll perform a finishing move that less-energy consuming than Max Grid Beam technique. Shifting Battle Tracto Max's wheels into jet mode, Max Gridman flies toward the tentacles kaiju and finished him off with Super Lightning Kick, frying the tentacled kaiju's internal organs to the point of it explodes, killing it. Anti attempted to return the battle, only for abruptly revert to his human form due to reaching his limit, much to his frustration. In the aftermath of the battle, Yuta inquired Rikka about her and her friends' meeting with Arcadia group. Rikka explained that it was not fun due to Akane's sudden departure resulted the meeting lasted too soon, and Hass and Namiko complained to her over it at a restaurant. Delighted, Yuta decided to confront his feelings for Rikka and asks her to eat out with him, but she misinterprets his request to eating together with friends, much to Yuta and Max's dismay. On the next day, angered by Anti's presence and discovered that Yamato survived the ordeal upon confirmed it via. phone call, she tossed her phone on Anti's face and decided to ditch school instead. Alexis reassured that she really worked verh hard, having designed a kaiju that can move under Gridman and co.'s radar. Akane stated that she does lately on the edge, but now more than motivated to find another way to destroy Gridman. Meanwhile, Rikka checks her chat group to see Yamato indeed survived the ordeal, but began to wondering whether she might be the cause for the appearance of kaijus. Characters * Akane Shinjo * Alexis Kerib * Rikka Takarada * Yuta Hibiki * Hass * Namiko * Arcadia ** Imai ** Takato ** Yamato ** Arii * Sho Utsumi * Samurai Calibur * Gridman * Borr * Vit * Anti * Rikka's Mother Gallery SSSS.Gridman E4 01.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 02.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 03.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 05.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 04.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 06.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 07.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 08.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 09.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 10.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 11.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 12.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 13.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 14.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 15.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 16.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 17.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 18.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 19.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 20.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 21.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 22.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 23.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 24.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 25.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 26.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 27.jpg SSSS.Gridman E4 28.jpg Trivia *The boys of Arcadia are based on the real-life Youtuber group Toukai On Air. Category:SSSS.Gridman